Bleach:¡Gemelas Al Ataque!
by Xmortal
Summary: Status: Modificacion y Correcion 19-09-2011 Sin Continuacion Hasta Nuevo Aviso. 13-07-2012
1. Notas de Autor

1.0 **Notas de Autor:**

05/10/2010

**Editada Línea de Tiempo**

**Cambiada Zanpakuto de Yuzu a un pájaro**

**Corrección de ortografía de los primeros tres capítulos**

14/10/2010:

**Cambiados Nombres de las Técnicas de Karin y Yuzu**

**Añadida las técnicas inventadas en notas de Autor.**

**2.0 Técnicas Inventadas para esta Historia**

Karin

Zanpakuto Karyuze

Shikai: Sopla, Karyuze

Torbellino

Torbellino Escudo

Bankai : Tormenta, Karyuze

Mordisco del Dragón de Viento

Rugido del Dragón

Yuzu

Zanpakuto : Birdai

Shikai: Vuela, Birdai

Fuego en picada

Pared de fuego

Bankai: Ardiente, Birdai

Orihime

Nuevas técnicas próximo capitulo


	2. ¡Persecución!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes nombrados aquí son propiedad de Tite Kubo, exceptuando las dos zanpakuto que aparecerán es los siguientes capítulos

**Notas de Autor:** Mientras se me decido que ideas de muchas que tengo elegidas para Phineas y Ferb Especial San Valentín y Digimon Savers 02, hago este primer capítulo del fanfics de Bleach, como ya dije antes esta historia es un relleno, aunque no estaría demás decirlo que ocurre durante la desaparición de Ichigo y cuando Karin se entera de que es un segador de alma, aparte Kon ya sabe que el Isshin es un segador de alma, y Karin ya se había encontrado con Toshiro y unos días después de la muerte de Aizen.

PD: Aparte de esta historia tengo planeado un crossover de Phineas y Ferb con Iron Man Aventuras de Hierros, haciendo la aparición 2.0 del personaje de "The Beak" de Phineas y Ferb.

Si, como notan usare los términos latinos.

**Capitulo 1: Persecución**

Una mañana muy anormal en la familia Kurosaki, con anormal me refiero a una mañana muy tranquila, Yuzu como acostumbraba preparada el Desayuno, mientras Karin llegaba a la mesa para desayunar.

Karin, ¿sabes cuando vuelve papa de su viaje? – pregunto Yuzu

Ni tengo la más remota idea – respondió Karin

Tengo una ligera sospecha de que mi padre está ocultando algo – pensó Karin

Yuzu es mejor que vayamos junta a la escuela – comento Karin

Esos ataques viste en televisión ayer son almas malvadas, y por alguna razón están viniendo demasiadas a este mundo. – volvió a comentar Karin

Entonces, ¿esos edificios fueron destruidos por las almas malignas? – pregunto Yuzu

Exacto, supongo que esas almas maligna se alimentan de Almas Buena o Personas Vivas con gran poderes espiritual como nosotras. – respondió Karin

Oye, Karin entonces mejor vámonos no queremos llegar tarde – comento Yuzu

Nuestro objetivo está en ese lugar – comento un Hueco 1

Si, ahora nos vengaremos por matar a nuestro líder – comento el Hueco 2

Hm, como que esos Monstruos nos buscan – pensó Karin

Yuzu, creo que debemos ir por otro camino a la escuela – comento Karin

Tengo el presentimiento que estamos siendo perseguidas – pregunta Yuzu

¿Puedes Sentirlo? – respondió Karin

Si, son esos mismo tipo de monstruos que se enamoraron de Karakura King, ¿no? – pregunto Yuzu

Sí, pero estos son los agresivos - comento Karin

Sera que mejor que no vayamos a la escuela hoy, hasta ver que podemos hacer con estos monstruos, podría lastimar a personas inocentes – comento Yuzu

Tienes razón, será mejor que nos encuentre en un lugar donde no haya público - comento Karin

¡El Campo de Football! Hoy está cerrado incluso su oficina está cerrada – grito Yuzu

Gracias, Yuzu. Por recordarme eso yo iba hacer la encargada del mantenimiento y por suerte tengo la llave de aquí. – comento Karin

Rayos, se volvieron a escapar – comento el Hueco 2

No es todo lo contrario se están cambiado del sitio de encuentro para no lastimar a sus amigos - comento el Líder "Hueco 1"

¿Entonces es un desafío? – pregunto el Hueco 2

Si, y no hagas más preguntas estúpida, tenemos que vengamos por la muerte de nuestro Gran Líder "El Gran Pescador" – volvió a comentar el líder

Bueno vámonos a encontrarlas así las podemos usar de Rehenes para atraer a su familia completa –explico el líder mientras iban caminando al campo de football.

¿Karin son esos dos? – pregunto Yuzu

Si, al fin llegan - respondió Karin

Veo que ambas están aquí, son muy tontas para enfrentarnos solas – dijo el líder

Oye, líder creo que esta dos tiene poderes de segador de alma, aun no despertados se le nota el listón rojo – comento el hueco 2

Es cierto, buena vista hermana – comento el Líder

Continuara...


	3. Muerte y Revelaciones

**Capitulo 2: Muerte y Revelaciones**

¿Qué tanto hablan del listón rojo? ¿Aparte quienes son ustedes dos? - pregunta Karin

Aun los segadores no nos han puesto nombre porque nadie ha sobrevivido en una lucha con nosotros, ni que decir ni siquiera los policías nos pararon cuando éramos humanos y estábamos en la lista de los más buscados, Yo soy Eliot y ella es mi hermana Eliza también cuando éramos humanos nos conocía como Los ASES. Y los segadores de alma por alguna razón tampoco pudieron pararnos – comenta Eliot

Si, como nos encanta matar cuando éramos humanos teníamos cientos de víctimas, y ahora después de muerte lo podemos hacer también mas divertido por casi nadie puede vernos – comenta Eliza.

¡Dan Asco los seres como ustedes! ¿Cuál es el motivo de perseguirnos? – pregunto Karin

Simple reconocen esta foto, ese fue el monstruo que nos atacó en el cementerio. – dijo Karin

Pues en su forma Arrancar imperfecta fue atacado... ¡POR SU PADRE! – comento Eliot

Ya sospechaba eso, entonces quieres matarnos por eso, más bien tu líder murió para el bienestar de todos, él fue el asesino de nuestra madre – dijo Karin

¡MUERAN NIÑITAS! – gritaron los huecos matando a las dos gemelas con un rasguño se paro ambas almas y el Eliza le quito la cadena del destino.

¡Están muertas ahora! Solo tiene dos opciones, la primera convertirse en unos de nosotros o dos convertirse en Segadoras del Almas y luego de derrotarnos podrán volver a sus cuerpo – dice Eliza

Espéranos unos minutos porque elegiremos la segunda opción iremos a nuestro mundo interno – dijo Karin

Oye, Yuzu si quieres volver a la normalidad y no morir para siempre ve a tu mundo interno y busca un listón rojo ese nos transformara en Segadora de Alma, confía en mí y no te asuste. – comento Karin

No estoy asustada, más bien quiero aprender más sobre los espíritus usare todo mi poder para volverme Segadora – comento Yuzu

A la cuenta de tres nos iremos al mundo interno

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

Al llegar al cero ambas entraron a sus mundo interno, el de Yuzu era muy infantil y maternal una característica de ella, le costaba concentrarse porque todo eso era lo que le gustaba a ella, Karin estaba en la misma situación pero su mundo era deportivos, montones de cesta que revisar. Pero ambas lo lograron encontraron el listón rojo.

Sopla, Karyuze – dijo Karin

Vuela, Birdai – dijo Yuzu

Ese eran los nombres de sus espadas, habían conseguido más poder de lo que se imaginaban, se puede decir que aprendieron más que su hermano en el entrenamiento de Urahara.

Torbellino Dragon – dijo Karin donde su zanpakuto lanza un dragón de viento soltaba de su hocico un remolino hacia los huecos pero no funciono

Karin deja intentarlo – pidió Yuzu

Inténtalo, no perdemos nada – comento Karin

Fuego en Picada - dijo Yuzu haciendo que de su espada saliera un pájaro de fuego embistiendo a los Huecos que tampoco le hizo daño.

Karin, tengo una idea ataquemos juntas combinemos ambas espada – dijo comento Yuzu

Es una buena idea a ver que sale, a la cuenta de tres – respondió Karin

_3_

_2_

_1_

¡ATAQUE GEMELO! – gritaron ambas gemelas de su espada apareció un torbellino de fuego que envió a los huecos "Los ASES" al Averno, aunque ellas no lo sabían.

Debemos volver a nuestro cuerpo – comentó Karin

Buenos mal que nosotras podemos curarnos nuestras heridas – comento Yuzu

Justo cuando llegaron a casa comenzaron a curarse las heridas entre sí, de esa forma terminando curando su cuerpo, y buscaron información sobre el grupo "Los ASES" en el internet y se encontraron con esto:

_Los ASES también conocidos como los Asesinos Seriales los EliS, un testigo había escuchado que ellos podían ver los espíritus y también que usaban los espíritus malignos para matar a seres humanos vivos, escuche decir a Eliza que ella tenía un trato con esos espíritu malignos, que después de matar al humano el espíritu se comía la alma del muerto como pago. Mientras que Eliot dijo que el usaba unos listones espirituales para localizar a su víctima si se escapaba._

Esos ya eran monstruos en su personalidad, tal vez por eso la conservaron al convertirse en un alma maligna. – dijo Karin

Esa puerta que se abrió cuando derrotamos me dio mucho miedo – dijo Yuzu

Hey, alguien esta espiando detrás de la puerta - comento Karin

Bostov, ¿Comó llegaste aquí? – pregunto Yuzu

Esto es un caso de Emergencia, por eso decidí revelar mi identidad como Kon – dijo el peluche en forma de león

¿Kon? – dicen ambas gemelas

Es parte de la palabra Alma modificado ese nombre me lo puso tu hermano, que ni sé donde esta – comenta Kon

Bueno, vayamos al grano que sabes tanto sobre Segadores de Alma – dijo Karin

Las almas malignas se llaman Huecos y las almas de donde ellos se alimentan Plus. – dijo Kon

Por lo que ustedes leyeron podría decir que los ASES usaban Huecos para matar a sus víctimas y como pago se comían el alma de la victima que quedaba de ellos. Es por esos que esos asesinos nunca pudieron ser rastreados por la policía. Los listones que ellos usaban para localizar el alma de su víctima son técnicas espirituales avanzadas. – dijo Kon

Y por conservar su personalidad al transformarse en hueco, ¿por eso pudieron usar la técnica esa? – pregunto Karin

Puede ser, y la puerta que le apareció a ustedes se llama El Averno, solo se abren a los huecos que pecaron en el mundo mortal. – respondió Kon

Bueno creo que deberían ir, a la Sociedad del Almas a reportar estos dos huecos que no tenían nombre. – comento Kon

_Continuará..._


	4. ¡El Desarme!

**Capitulo 3: ¡El Desarme! **

Luego que Kon le dijo que fueran a la Sociedad de Almas vía la tienda del Sr. Urahara, fueron justo al amanecer fueron a la tienda, a ver qué sabia el loco del sombrero, y así fueron llegaron tranquilas a la tienda, como siempre Jinta y Ururu estaban peleando, Karin le tiro la pelota a Jinta para rebatarle la escoba.

¿Para qué hiciste eso, Karin? – pregunto Yuzu

Para que dejara de pegarle a Ururu – respondió Karin

ESA PELOTA LA RECONOZCO, ¡SAL NIÑA ESTUPIDA! - dijo Jinta

¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTUPIDA? – grito Karin

Uhum... Creo que será mejor despertar al jefe – dijo Ururu

¡TE PEGARE CON LA ESCOBA! – grito Jinta

¡INTENTALO! - respondió Karin

Siempre es lo mismo con estos dos – suspiro Yuzu

¡ES EN SERIO! – dijo Jinta

Jinta uso la escoba como si fuera una espada, Karin la cogió con las dos manos y con el codo desarmo a Jinta, todos se quedaron sorprendidos con esa técnica de Karin, incluso el mismo Urahara que salía de la tienda.

Tenía tiempo sin ver una técnica de desarme perfecta, creo que ustedes dos quieren traen información para mí. - comento Urahara aun con la boca abierta.

Es correcto, abuelo – dijo Karin

Para que sepas mi nombre es Urahara, a ver vayan al grano que quiero regresar a dormir - comento Urahara

Bueno estábamos de camino a nuestras clases, cuando sentimos dos presencias persiguiéndonos, decidimos no ir a clases, porque podrían lastimar a personas inocentes, cuando nos encontraron el campo de futbol , nos explicaron que ellos se había vuelto monstruos para seguir asesinando ellos dicen que cuando eran humanos eran Los ASES, Asesino Seriales los EliS y comentaron que usaban su poder espiritual para encontrar huecos, y con los huecos asesinaban a la gentes y como pago el hueco se comía el alma de su víctima, luego nos matos y nos dieron dos opciones, Morir o Convertimos en Segadores de Alma y elegimos la segunda. Pasamos 24 Hora Aproximadas en el mundo interno nuestro y encontramos el listón rojo y nos transformando en Segadoras de Almas juntas. – comento Karin

Karin, comenzó atacando pero no lo hizo nada su Karyuze, yo tampoco pude hacerle nada con mi Birdai, pero al combinar nuestras dos espada pudimos mandarlos al Averno, aparte aprendimos también que eso huecos buscaban venganza porque nuestro padre mato a su líder. – termino de comentar Yuzu.

Que interesante, bueno si quieren ir a la sociedad de almas, primero tendrán que vencerme venga a mi campo en el sótano – dice Urahara

Justo cuando bajaron al sótano Karin y Yuzu se quedaron sorprendido del tamaño del campo, hay decidieron batallar.

Da tu mejor golpe, ¡Abuelo! – grito Karin

Karin, tómatelo con calma – comento Yuzu

Bien si es lo que quieres Karin aquí va, supera mi escudo de sangre– dijo Urahara

Karin intento todo lo que pudo, con todos los ataques que tenia, pero no pudo romperle el escudo a Urahara, hasta que Yuzu le comento que podía usar el viento para defenderse y contraatacar.

Torbellino Escudo – dijo Karin al decir eso su zanpakuto se volvió a transformar otra vez los filos se transformaron en un eje y el agarré en un círculo, Karin podía controlar el viento a su antojo con su poder espiritual haciendo un Torbellino lo suficientemente grande para romper el escudo de Urahara

Que rápido – dice Urahara

Eso fue gracias a Yuzu – dijo Karin

Dale las gracias al viento, porque es algo muy simple ya que el viento genera un vacio y con el vacio corta las cosas – explico Yuzu

Siento que viene algo enorme – comenta Karin

Viejo, si quieres tu reportar el suceso anterior a la Sociedad de Almas, ya que está viniendo un hueco de tamaño gigante, hay gentes y almas que proteger aquí – comenta Karin, luego de decir esto salió corriendo.

Espérame, Karin voy contigo – grito Yuzu

Las hermanas de Ichigo son muy parecidas a él, pero tiene algo que él no tiene y es estrategia – comento una persona que sale detrás de la sombra de la puerta

Tu tan sigilosa como siempre, Yoruichi – dijo Urahara

Tessai encárgate de la tienda, mientras Jinta y Ururu vigilan a la lucha de las gemelas con Menos Grande, yo y Yoruichi vamos a la Sociedad de Alma – ordeno Urahara

¡Entendido! – gritaron todos


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: **El Monstruo Espiritual y la Reunión en la Sociedad de Almas**

Cuando llegaron a la escena de la energía enemiga vieron que había algo diferente en el enemigo todos se quedaron sorprendido el enemigo no eran un hueco, ni segador y tampoco un humano.

¿Pero qué diablos es esa cosa? – pregunto Jinta

Esperemos ver lo que sucede en la pelea, Jinta – comento Ururu ambos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbusto del parque, al frente de ellos el monstruo que había llegado en el parque eran tan grande como un Menos Grande pero no tenia agujero ni mascara más bien parecía una masa gris con boca de insecto estaba creciendo aun mas con la almas humano que se comió, Karin y Yuzu habían llegado justo en ese momento a esa zona.

Oye, ya basta te hemos seguido hasta aquí, ¿Qué planeas hacer tú con tantas almas que has robado de personas vivas? – preguntaron las Kurosaki

Pequeñas Novatas, mi objetivo es comerme todas las almas sin importa de quien sea, Huecos, Segadores de Almas o incluso personas vivas con poderes espirituales, son demasiado deliciosas esas ultimas, así mi Amo será el único ser con poder espiritual en el mundo, no hay nadie que pueda detenerme – comento el Monstruo

Soy del tamaño de un Menos Grande y con mucho mas poder – volvió a presumir el monstruo

¡Eso es lo que tú crees!, nosotras somos diferente a los demás segadores – comento Karin poniendo su balón de futbol en el piso y canalizando toda su energía espiritual a su pie para dar un potente disparo que destruyo el monstruo volviendo las almas a su normalidad, exceptuando a los Huecos que por alguna razón no había aparecido.

Antes de que se pregunte porque los huecos no aparecieron es que yo me encargue, yo puedo posesionar cosas conservando solamente el poder de purificar huecos, discúlpenme por no habérselo comentado antes – se disculpo Karyuze

Creo que deberíamos, ir a la Sociedad de Almas, luego de realizarse Konso a estas almas – comento Yuzu

Estoy de acuerdo con eso - dice Karin

Oigan Jinta y Ururu salgan de su escondite necesita aprender a ser mas sigiloso – dijo Yuzu

Yuzu has aumentado tu poder asombroso, has hecho Konso perfectamente – comento Jinta

Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida – dice Karin

Bueno...eh..Yo...no me...sorprendí...porque ustedes... son ... Kurosaki – dijo Ururu

Antes de que se vayan, vuelvan a sus cuerpos para darle los Caramelos de Alma, estos son una versión diferente a la de Kon – dijo Jinta

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron las Kurosaki cuando estaban ya en sus cuerpos

Estas almas aprenden el comportamiento de ustedes inmediatamente, y también son almas guerreras como Kon pero usan solo su poder cuando es necesario– comento Jinta

La hemos llamado Aki e Izu – dijo Jinta

Supongo que Aki es la mía, ¿no? – pregunto Karin

Exacto, basta de habladera es mejor que se den prisa – dijo Jinta

Karin y Yuzu tomaron sus píldoras, volviéndose a convertir en Segadoras, pidiéndole a Aki e Izu que describan su comportamiento, y lo describieron como lo pensaba describir las Kurosaki.

Todo está perfecto entonces, abriré la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas – dijo Karin

Eh la puerta a la Sociedad de Alma se llama Senkaimon, Jinta le quería decir algo – comento Ururu

Antes que nada necesitan tener que hacer un entrenamiento mas... – dijo Jinta

Si te refieres al Bankai ya lo podemos activar – interrumpió Yuzu

Yo tengo a la Tormenta Karyuze y Yuzu tiene al Ardiente Birdai – comenta Karin

Hemos peleado con nuestras zanpakutos en el mundo real, justamente después terminar la lucha con los ASES la batalla quedo en empate con ambos Bankai – comento Yuzu

Bueno, Yuzu ya termine de abrir el Senkaimon – comento Karin

Hasta pronto – con decir esto se despidieron las Kurosaki

¡Cuídense del Capitán Zaraki! – gritan Jinta y Ururu

Justamente después de llegar fueron recibidas por el comité de Bienvenida que esta vez solo era Capitán Kuchiki

Que tenemos aquí dos segadoras novatas – dijo el Capitán Kuchiki

Deja de subestimarnos, Capitán –gritaron las gemelas

¡Bankai! ¡Tormenta Karyuze! - al decir eso Karin materializo un enorme dragón y las vestimenta de segadora le cambia a un color verde oscuro

¡Bankai! ¡Ardiente Birdai! – al decir esto Yuzu, le paso los mismo que con Karin pero ella había materializado un gran pájaro y sus vestimenta cambiaron a rojo vino tinto.

¡DETENGASE USTEDES TRES! – grito alguien de caballo Naranja

¡Ichigo! No pensaba encontrarte aquí – grito Karin

Karin y Yuzu, ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ichigo

Larga Historia, aunque Urahara me dijo que vendría para acá para contarle la primera parte de nuestra historia – dijo Karin

Pues aun no hemos tenido reuniones hasta el momento – dijo el Capitán Kuchiki

Por ahora la primera parte de la historia no importa, lo que importa es el motivo de la segunda parte de la historia – dijo Karin

Cuando salimos de la tienda de Urahara dejamos nuestro cuerpos en ese lugar, justo cuando llegamos al parque el monstruo era de tamaño de un menos grandes con poderes de todos los almas que se comió de las persona vivas eran 100 exactas y mas ciento de huecos que se comió, antes de que lo derrotáramos dijo que su creador que era un humano quería gobernar los tres mundos absorbiendo sus poderes y usándolo a los Monstruos como recolectores y transmisores. – explico Karin

De pronto llego una mariposa que se paro en el dedo Ichigo

"Reunión de Emergencia de los Capitanes y familia Kurosaki necesito que venga todos a mi despacho inmediatamente"

_Continuara…._

_Próximo Capitulo: Las Gemelas Kurosaki se reúnen con los Capitanes._


	6. ¡Reunion con los Capitanes!

Capitulo 5: **Reunión con los Capitanes**

Justo casi al llegador al despacho se encontraron con...

¡Toshiro! ¡Matsumoto! - grito Karin

¡Karin! No esperábamos verte aquí y mucho menos como segadora – dijo Toshiro

Te lo explicaremos en la Reunión. – dijo Karin

¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – preguntaron Yuzu e Ichigo

Me ayudo en un partido de futbol y luego me defendió con un ajucha, luego explicare mas detalles – dijo Karin

¿Qué es un adjucha? – pregunto Yuzu

Ya he dicho que será comentado a su tiempo, primero es la Reunión – regaño Karin a su hermana

Es cierto lo olvidé, hermana – dijo Yuzu

Cuando Toshiro, Karin, Ichigo y Yuzu entraron, el comandante les pidió a la gemelas permanecer al lado de el, y Ichigo en el centro inferior.

Gemelas Kurosaki, queremos que nos informe todos los sucesos hasta ahora desde que son Segadoras – ordeno Yamamoto

Con gusto su señoría, Mi hermana Karin sintió dos presencia hace 4 días, estábamos apunto de desayunar cuando, Karin sintió dos presencia y recomendó que saliéramos pero cuando estabas de camino a la escuela esas dos presencias nos seguían, así que decidimos enfrentarlos. – dijo Yuzu

¿Donde estaba nuestro padre? ¿Porque lucharon? – pregunto Ichigo

Papá, estaba desaparecido teníamos una semana completa sin saber de el, y nos tuvimos que enfrentar a esos Huecos, porque no podíamos dejar que lastimaran a personas y a almas inocentes – regañaron a su hermana la Gemelas

Nos enteramos que esos huecos no estaban identificados por ustedes, y que anteriormente a ellos en el mundo humano se conocían como Los ASES - comento Karin

¡QUE! Esos Huecos eran Asesinos Seriales – grito Ichigo

Literalmente no, después de derrotarlos decidimos investigar sus movimientos de humanos, descubrimos que ellos usaban a los Huecos para matar a sus víctimas, y los huecos se comían el plus como pago según un testigo oyó eso la noche que mataron a sus víctimas, ellos encontraban sus victimas vía listones espirituales.– dijo Karin

Es así como nos aprendimos esa técnica, después de tanta habladera diciendo que su líder había derrotado por nuestros padres, y que su líder era quien mato a nuestra madre y por eso quería raptarnos pero preferimos enfrentarlos y morir para transformarnos en Segador – dijo Karin

Karin y yo intentamos atacarlo por separado pero no pudimos hacerle nada hasta que combínanos nuestras zanpakuto y lo derrotamos. – dijo Yuzu

Luego de eso Kon se rebeló antes nosotras diciendo que fuéramos con Urahara para informarles a ustedes sobre este primer suceso y luego... – Karin fue interrumpida por su hermano

Las Reto, ¿no? – pregunto Ichigo

Correcto, aunque gane decidimos quedarnos en la tierra porque se acercaba otra amenaza suponíamos que era un menos, pero no era así era un monstruo espiritual que robada todas las almas incluyendo las personas vivas con poderes espirituales o los huecos, incluso dijo que era una especie de monstruo transmisor creador por un humano que quería gobernar los tres mundo, el monstruo no podía ser derrotado por los poderes de segadores, así que canalice todo mi poder a mi balón de futbol, y con ayuda de mi zanpakuto que también canalizo su energía en mi, dispare y lo destruimos. – dijo Karin

Olvidaste mencionar que después de ganar dejamos nuestro cuerpo con las almas modificadas que nos dio Urahara y que después del derrotar al RobaAlma las almas regresaron como pluses pero sin poderes espirituales y sin posibilidad de volverla a los cuerpos en total eran 100 exactos esta vez – dijo Yuzu

Ese fue un buen nombre para ese tipo monstruos, es decir que entre ustedes dos después de la derrota realizaron 50 Konsos – pregunto Yamamoto

Exacto, por cierto quisiera regresar a ver como se anda comportando nuestra almas modificados, aunque por raro que parezco esta vez no tengo mal presentimiento - dijo Karin

Gracias, por la información regresen al mundo humano y tomen esto –dijo el Sr. Yamamoto

¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron ambas Kurosaki

Es una medalla de mensajero, tu hermano ira hoy con ustedes necesita retomar la vida de substituto y cuidar de ustedes. – volvió a comentar Yamamoto

Bien, estoy de acuerdo necesito descansar un poco – dijo Ichigo

Ichigo tú te has ganado el cargo de Teniente de la nueva división principal llamada División K – dijo Yamamoto

¿Nueva División Principal K? – pregunto Ichigo

Hermano, es posible que la K represente nuestra ciudad – comento Yuzu

Error, es realmente nuestro apellido y supongo que papa será nuestro capitán – comento Karin

Correcto, Karin y es por esos que ha estado desaparecido estos ocho días, el está haciendo papeleo para crear escuelas especiales – dijo Soifon

¿Escuelas Especiales? - preguntaron los Hermanos Kurosaki

Es un internado para los Segadores que van al mundo humano, y a la vez es una escuela donde los Segadores aprende mas del mundo humano y para los humanos con poderes espiritual es una escuela donde se le enseñan a controlar su poder, además de que podemos explicarle con mas detalles lo que hace la sociedad de alma. – comenta Byakuya

Ya veo, entonces nosotras podemos entrenar en ese lugar. – dijo Karin

Pueden hacerlo perfectamente – dijo Yamamoto

Gracias su Señoría – agradecieron las Gemelas Kurosaki

Bueno fin de la reunión, vuelvan a sus cosas – ordena Yamamoto

Saliendo de la reunión se encontraron nuevamente con Toshiro, a la vez con Rumia, Renga y Matsumoto

¿Como le fue? - pregunto Rukia

Excelente – dijo Ichigo

¿No te sorprendiste de vernos aquí, Rukia? – preguntaron las Gemelas

Para nada puedo reconocer que son las hermanas de Ichigo por su poder espiritual, aunque lo hayan incrementado tan alto. – respondió Rumia

Karin, ¿por qué quieres entrenar en la escuela especial? – pregunto Toshiro

Simple, los RobaAlmas no me parecen espíritus mas bien son objetos animados con la energía espiritual de un humano, aunque la única manera de vencerlo es uniendo ambos poderes el poder espiritual de un humano mezclado con el de una zanpakuto. – comento Karin

Esa es la teoría que tiene Karin. - dice Yuzu

¿Que son los RobaAlma? – pregunto Rukia

Espíritu Maligno creado por un humano que quiere gobernar los tres mundos – respondió Karin

¡¿Que dices? Bueno cuenta mas en el camino, yo voy también a la tienda de Urahara tengo cosas que hacer en el mundo humano – dijo Rukia

Entonces en marcha – dicen las Gemelas Kurosaki

_Continuara..._


	7. ¡Controlándose!¡Peleando por el Alma!

Capitulo 6: **¡Controlándose! ¡Peleando por el Alma!**

Cuando llegaron a su casa, vieron que las almas modificada efectivamente hicieron sus respectivos deberes, y de verdad que no parecían almas modificada.

Oiga para que me golpeas, tú no eres Karin – dijo Isshin

Pues, si lo soy. – dijo Aki en el cuerpo de Karin

Podrian dejar de pelear – dice Izu en el cuerpo de Yuzu

Ustedes no son mis hijas – dijo Isshin llorando enfrente del afiche de Masaki

Ya llegamos- dijeron al unisonó los Kurosaki

Bien regresaremos a nuestro cuerpos – dicen las Gemelas

En la noche las gemelas tuvieron escuchando voces pero no le pararon a nada, ya que habían pasado por cinco días muy agitados, y al día siguiente fueron a la escuela normalmente, hasta la mitad de la clase de educación física donde las voces se volvieron a manifestar.

Ya regresamos tenemos cosas que hacer - dijeron las Gemelas al mismo tiempo corriendo sin notar que los amigos de Karin la sugirieron a escondida, las gemelas se encontraron con Orihime y le pidieron ayuda a ella.

Orihime, necesitamos un favor – comentaron las Gemelas

¿Que necesitas? – pregunto Orihime

Tenemos que aprender a controlar nuestro hueco interior – dice Karin

¿Ustedes son... – pregunto Orihime

Segadoras, si lo somos pero por favor no hay mucho tiempo – dice Karin

Ven a campo de futbol y crea una barrera alrededor de nosotras – ordeno Karin

Cuídanos los cuerpos – dijo Yuzu ambas tocaron la medalla de mensajero y se transformaron para empezar la batalla interna.

_Karin vs Nirak_

_La batalla comienza _

_Si quieres pelea te daré pelea para que aprendas a respectar – dijo Karin_

_Eso lo veremos, enana – dijo Nirak_

_Nirak comenzó activando el Bankai Tormenta Karyuze usando el Ataque Rugido de Dragon, Karin se defendio con el Mordisco del Dragon de Viento se produjo una explosion entre ambos golpes._

_Buen ataque, pero no es suficiente – comento Nirak _

_Justo cuando se disperso la niebla, Nirak noto que no habia nadie delante de ella, Karin ataco por todos los lados haciendo mas niebla y confundiendo a su contraparte _

_Escondiente no ganaras nada – comento Nirak usando el Torbellino Escudo_

_¿Quien se esta escondiendo? – pregunto Karin mientras lanzaba una pelota de futbol desde arriba._

_¿Que demonios? – dijo Nirak cayendo al suelo_

_Esta vez ganaste, la proxima vez no sera asi._

_Yuzu, tambien habia salio victoriosa porque su contraparte "Hueco" no era de los tipos agresivo, mas bien era amigable practicamente igual a ella, la batallas entre ellas fue solo una pequeña discusion literalmente ._

Justo despues de las batallas, la barrera desaparecieron pero todos sintieron una energia espiritual pequeña diferente, un Roba alma semejante a un aracnido mecanico, lo curioso que a pesar de ser grande y tener poca energia espiritual se movia super rapido eso eran lo que suponian Karin y Yuzu.

¿Que es esa cosa? – pregunta Orihime

Este Roba Alma, tiene poca energia espiritual podemos acabar de una vez – dice Karin

Yo pienso que no deberiamos atacar todavia, talvez tenga algun truco – comenta Yuzu por precaucion

¡Sopla, Karyuze! Torbellino – dijo Karin atacando al RobaAlma

No me subestime niña, soy mas poderesa que tú mi nombre es Metranic – dijo comento Metranic atacando con algo parecido a un rayo gigante por la boca

¿Un Cero? Hinaguki, Lily y Baigon Saten Kesshun Yo rechazo – dijo Orihime para defener con su barrera escudo a las Gemelas Kurosaki, el escudo no paro el ataque, me Metranic rompio la barrera con un rayo de una de sus patas lastima a Hinaguki,Lily y Baigon y la explosion que ocasiono lastimo a Karin y Yuzu

Hora de contra ataque Tsubaki, Koten Zasshun Yo rechazo – contraataco Orihime, pero de alguna manera Metranic hipnotizo a las Hadas para defenderse con la tecnica Saten Kesshun, logrando hipnotizar a todas las hadas inclusive a Shun O y Ayame que habia terminado de curar a las gemelas.

Tsubaki, ataca a Orihime y lastimandola Orihime cae desmayada, cuando Chad habia llegado el RobaAlma habia desaperecido con el Shun Shun Rikka, el recogio a Orihime y a las Gemelas Kurosaki y las llevaron a la Clinica Kurosaki, Karin y Yuzu fueron las primeras en despertar estaban acompañada de Ichigo, las gemelas le contaron todo a Ichigo la batalla sobre sus huecos interior y la batalla del RobaAlma

Mientras tanto en un Inner World lleno de un jardin de flores con muchas mariposas y un rio, Orihime estaba sorprendida de este lugar, en ese lugar se encontro con su hermano que le sirvio como guia.

"Si quieres recuperar tu poder debes derrotarlo tu misma" – le dijo Sora a Orihime

Pero sin ellos soy una inutil – se quejo Orihime

Oye, no eres inutil tu no estas sola, recuerdas aquel dia donde me purifique, una parte de mi alma quedo en tí, este es tu mundo interno donde viven tus poderes, piensa que tus poderes son mariposas – dijo Sora

Entiendo, gracias hermano – dijo Orihime

Otra cosa dicen que si meditas lo suficiente dentro de este mundo, podras ver como se manejaban nuestros ancestro, eso si ten cuidado en ese viaje es como si viajaras a otra dimension – dijo su hermano

Cuando, Orihime llego al mundo de sus Ancestro descubrio que ella viene de una hechizera y un ninja, pensaba que el unico poder que tenia era el poder espiritual, se quedo entrenando en ese mundo, aprendiendo varios hechizos y tecnicas ninjas que veia y perfeccionando su estilo de batalla, un chica llamada Tomoka, la estaba ayudando con las tecnicas ninjas mientras que otra chica llamada Tsukimoto la estaba ayudando con los hechizos, llego la graduacion de la Escuela de Hechiceria y Ninjitsu, y Orihime se graduo con Honores.

Orihime, desperto y se dio cuenta que estaba una clinica y solo habia pasado 1 hora inconciente, y se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada de Chad y Uryu, una vez despierto los Kurosaki y sus amigos se reunieron en el cuarto de Ichigo exceptuando Isshin que Karin lo habia expulsado por bromista como siempre estaba usando un vaso para escuchar la conversacion

Orihime solo habia explicado que habia perdido completamente de su cuerpo a los Shun Shun Rika, y sabia que ella deberia derrotarlos solas, aparte menciono que habia aprendido mucho durante la estancia en el mundo de sus ancestro, y menciono que esperaran a la batalla.

¡Ya que la batalla es en este momento!


End file.
